ngapakfandomcom_map_bms-20200214-history
Pitulung:Profiles
Sampeyan bisa ngakses profil panganggo nang sembarang wiki kanthi ngeklik jeneng panganggo ing ndhuwur-tengen layar nalika mlebet / mlebu / log-in. Profil wis loro bagean: sisih ndhuwur lan sisih ngisor. Sisih ndhuwur profil nuduhake informasi sing padha ing saben wiki sampeyan ngowahi. Kiye mula introduksi dhasar seka Wikians. Sisih ngisor saka profil sing unik wiki, lan sampeyan bisa ngebaki metu tapi senenge kepriwe. Top Section: Global Content When you first arrive at the top of your profile, it will look like this: That’s just how you see it. When others look at the top of your profile before you fill it out, they see this: But let’s say you don’t want to leave it blank. How do you fill it out? Just hover over this area and push the "edit" button that appears. You’ll be presented with this: You might see a few fields filled out with information we already have about you. (We won’t display those details without you saying "yes," though). You can decide to keep that information, or you can change it up! Keep these points in mind: * Anything you enter into the new top section of your profile will appear on every wiki you’ve edited. So introduce yourself in a way that works for all of your wiki communities. * Make clear, conscious decisions about what information you want to share about yourself. Read over our blog post about for a refresher course on what to consider. * It’s okay to be creative, to experiment, and to have fun. You don’t have to fill these questions out the way you would on a government form - be unique! Once you've filled it out and hit "Save, I'm Done", it should look something like this: Other Details The top part of your profile will only show your information if you have edited on a wiki. If you have zero edits on that wiki, your personal information will not display. If you want to upload a new avatar, you can do so by hovering over your existing avatar, and clicking the "Edit Avatar" link that appears below it. The Bottom Section: Wiki-Specific Content The Profile tab is a blank wiki page that you can use to express yourself. Simply click the "Edit Profile" button at the top of this section, and start editing. We recommend you add links, photos, and information to express yourself and your interest in that wiki. You can also create subpages in your user profile. Just go to the subpage you'd want to create (example: User:Dopp/Subpage) and create the page. The other tabs in this section are related to your activity on that wiki and your interaction with other users. The tabs that you see may vary from wiki to wiki, depending on which are enabled. * Your or is a place where you can communicate with other users on the wiki. * Your is a place for you to create content and have others comment on it. * The tab shows what you've done on the wiki. * The tab shows which pages you're following on the wiki.